The Rescue
by Zedd07
Summary: Set after Gluhen. Omi and Nagi are captured, and new assassin recruits have betrayed Kritiker. Who can they turn to for hope? OxN, SxY among others.
1. Prologue

Pairings: Nagi/Omi, Schuldig/Yohji  
Timeline: Set a year or so after Gluhen.

**Prologue**

With a triumphant smile, the twenty-three-year-old typed the last page he intended to print for the completion of his research paper, which was to be submitted the next day. He stood up, yawned, and stretched, while he waited for the last page to be printed. When the printer was done, he took hold of the page which marked months of preparation for their midterm grade. Fingering the large bold letters announcing the title, his gleaming, blue eyes rested on his name.

_Signed, Takatori Mamoru._

Thumping a set of papers on his desk, he placed the last page on top of the stack and stapled it together. Just as he was about to put it in his school bag, he heard a loud crash from downstairs, just before the lights went out. Mamoru blinked as he let his eyes adjust to the only source of light coming from moonlight streaming through his slightly drawn curtains. Footsteps running toward his room made him dash for his side table, and search for a gun he had hidden inside the drawer. A million scenarios flashed through his head as to what had caused the commotion downstairs and as to whom the intruders might be.

Seconds later, the door burst open, and Mamoru turned around to find a slightly winded Nagi. Seeing the younger man in a slightly skewed pair of plain, night clothes had Mamoru relax his poise to a mere standing position. If it weren't for the small earphone perpetually latched to his ear, anyone wouldn't take a second glance at a twenty-one-year-old, who looked nothing like a bodyguard for one of Kritiker's highly prioritized members. Mamoru had guessed that the dark-haired man had just woken up from the noise and from his designated room, had run all the way to check on him. "Are you all right?" His frantic bodyguard asked, before turning back and surveying the darkness outside the room.

"Hai. I heard some noise. Did you see what that was all about?"

Mamoru watched as with long, purposeful strides, Nagi approached and grabbed him by the arm. "No. I came up here directly. The others are already checking downstairs. I think it came from the living room."

Amused by the fact that it had been quite a while since Nagi had spoken that many words to him, he let himself to be dragged out of his room, while taking a close look past three more floors down the grand staircase. It was wise for Nagi to avoid using the main entrance to escape as he was leading them to the back door exit of the huge mansion. However, before making it down the first step of the emergency staircase Mamoru turned back with the thought of his grandfather being left behind. Sensing Mamoru's apprehension, Nagi tugged at his sleeve for further emphasis. "We have to leave. I just received information that the intruders are heading to the main rooms already."

"I'm not leaving without grandfather."

"I'm sure he's also being led to safety. If not, he's already left the mansion."

With firm resolve and an insistent look from his personal bodyguard, Mamoru let Nagi lead the way down the echoing stairwell to the ground floor. He watched Nagi quietly talking to a small speaker attached to his collar, asking for surveillance. Finally reaching the ground floor, the two found little time they have to catch their breath before making their way towards the closed, heavy door. Nagi pressed his ear to search for any noise from the other side. Just when he was about to open it, he found Mamoru's hand on his wrist. Nagi looked up to find an anxious look marring his face. "This is too easy."

Assessing the situation, Nagi feared that the older man was right; so far, they hadn't encountered any trouble considering the noise they made while they ran down the stairs, which was unavoidable. The intruders shouldn't be that ignorant to know that there may be other exits in the mansion besides the main entrance, considering its size and its structure. Nagi and Mamoru could be walking towards a trap, unarmed and relying on nothing else but Nagi's telekinetic talent. There was one other choice as Nagi spoke softly to his speaker.

Silence.

Nagi watched as Mamoru retrieved his hand, a worried look on his face. Their communication with the control room went static, and Nagi had a pretty good guess what the reason could be. With a resolved sigh, he placed his hand on the knob and turned it.

The duo crept past the vast hall eerily lit by the pale moonlight streaming through one, full-length window at the other end. The cold, marble floor gleamed like blue silk and their footsteps echoed softly on its smooth, hard surface. Nagi surveyed each of the rooms to both his and Mamoru's side to find them all empty and seemingly untouched; and if his assumptions were correct, the noise they had heard earlier might have had come from the living room. They were to turn left just before said room, when they hear a whimper coming from that direction. Nagi was immediately pulled back by a panicked Mamoru.

He knew that sound all too well. With a force he didn't know he had, he got Nagi to follow him into the living room where they saw remnants of the shattered glass windows, small shards of them gleaming like diamonds on the floor. When Mamoru finally raised his eyes, he saw five silhouettes against the light, hiding their faces in the shadows. Yet, he knew who the slouched figure was in the middle of the group. A sharp gasp came out of the old man's mouth as one of his captors to his right tighten his grasp around the old man's neck, the barrel of the gun glistening beside the captive's left temple.

Mamoru found his voice to be shaky as he called his grandfather. He found his left wrist still clasped under Nagi's tight hold to prevent him into coming any closer. Mamoru found the courage to swallow the painful lump rising in his throat as he found his voice slightly harder than before. "What do you want?" He demanded the group. When they remained silent, he gritted his teeth and asked another question. "Do you want money?"

"We want revenge." The man to his grandfather's left answered coldly, and Mamoru flinched at the tone of his voice. The two men at both sides stepped forward, and Mamoru finally recognized them, as Kritiker's new recruits.

_Weiss._


	2. Chapter One

Main Pairings: Nagi/Omi, Schuldig/Yohji; other possible pairings will be revealed later 

Timeline: Set a year or so after Gluhen 

Note from the Author: This story will be slightly AU. As it has already taken me too much time trying to fit the pieces together, I decided to make my life easier. >Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz. TT; 

**Chapter One**

Saijou Takatori turned over the thought in his mind as he scanned the profiles of Kritiker's recruits on his desktop, for the first time recognizing the faces as the class G students from Koua Academy, the last assignment given to the previous Weiss Kreuz. Aside from the fact that they were recognized as the new members of the elite assassin group, the new recruits were so physically strong that they were able to bypass the tight security at the mansion. 

However strong they are, Saijou could not place why Nagi had not been able to take them down, capable as he was and with extremely developed kinesis. Those were the reasons why he was appointed as Mamoru's bodyguard. He now wondered what sort of hold the recruits might have over the two present captives, since Nagi was kinetic and should have been able to strangle their captors or even transport themselves back to safety. 

Another thought had been nagging him as he stood up and frowned at the mansion grounds outside the full-length windows, pink and blue skies announcing the near arrival of sunrise. Kritiker had finally been able to put up a skilled assassin group combining the skills of the new recruits for months. Why had they decided to turn against them only now? Were they waiting for the opportune moment when the Crashers are replaced? Had they been trying to win their trust? For what? 

A knock on the door interrupted his musings as his secretary entered his office without much preamble. The younger man stopped before the wide, mahogany desk and cleared his throat. 

"What did you find?" Saijou asked in his tired voice, turning to meet his secretary's gaze. 

The man nodded shortly before speaking. "It has been confirmed that the recruits are the students from the school. We will be trying to trace their whereabouts when they call." 

"If they call." Saijou corrected warily. "Is that all the information you have retrieved?" 

"We may have some assumptions, Sir," he timidly replied as he removed his spectacles and lifted his clear, brown eyes to face his employer. "We believe they have a connection with Rosenkrus." He watched his employer as the older man became reflective. He patiently waited where he stood, and averted his gaze to the wooden surface of the desk. 

Saijou remembered Rosenkrus having something to do with the school, having sent three of its members to help Epitaph in the final stages of their project. This might be what the recruits were talking about. Yet, Weiss weren't the only ones directly responsible for the death of the three Rosenkrus members. Schwarz had been there too. That may also be the reason why they took Nagi in as well. Why hadn't Nagi been able to handle them? Did he allow to surrender himself solely for the purpose of Mamoru's safety? Will they be safe for long? 

Kritiker has never asked for outside help when it came to these kind of situations and the only option they ever had was to rely on the other group, the Crashers, to back Weiss up whenever things got out of hand. With the new Crashers however, Saijou was not confident that they will be able to accomplish the mission, if ever he gave the order to them. Although they had already received rescue missions before, Saijou believed this a more serious situation compared to the past assignments they had. Apart from the fact that his grandson is involved, the Crashers will have to go against Weiss, which he is willing to admit, the Crashers will not be able to defeat. Saijou prayed that his secretary's assumption would not be true, if it were, then they were in for more trouble. 

"Sir, what is your plan of action?" The secretary asked with concern. 

Saijou momentarily closed his eyes as he searched his mind for any kind of solution. He could not reach the old members of Crashers since he had promised never to bother them again for they have wished to have their normal lives back. Even if he got desperate, their whereabouts are unknown to them as well. Perhaps if he could reach a few contacts overseas? 'Dare to dream,' he stomped at the emerging thought of asking help from other organizations. It is a huge step back for his pride and for Kritiker. Yet, would he risk two lives for the sake of reputation? Should he speak for Kritiker, or for his grandson? 

Maybe he was looking at the problem the wrong way. There must be something he could do to save his grandson and at the same time to save Kritiker from further humiliation. 'Look at what this job is doing to me. I should sort my priorities out.' They are not even sure as of now whether Rosenkrus had anything to do with his grandson's abduction. Perhaps he should not think too much ahead of things. 

"Sir?" 

The old man sighed resignedly and opened his eyes to face his secretary. "I'm considering your assumptions. Find anything you can about Rosenkrus and its present administration. They might be using our recruits to get back at us. And do trace them if they call." 

With a curt nod, the young secretary left his office. 

Saijou weakly returned to his seat and relaxed into his chair. The last thing they needed is Rosenkrus with its trained talents waging war against them. The previous Weiss had had their hands full with Schwarz before. Now, with the new Weiss betraying them and the Crashers not cut for the job, he could think of no other solution. He ran a list of people and organizations he might call if things get drastic. He could persuade a few organizations to lend a hand... 

_'Wait,'_ Saijou sat up, as a sudden idea brought him renewed hope. He pressed the speaker to address his secretary. _'This might just work.'_ "Please direct me to this call." 


	3. Chapter Two

Main Pairings: Nagi/Omi, Schuldig/Yohji 

Timeline: Set a year or so after Gluhen 

Note from the Author: Thank you for all those who have reviewed so far. I appreciate it very much! I hope you have enjoyed reading. Please feel free to submit your comments and suggestions. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz. TT; 

**Chapter Two**

Schuldig buried his head in his hands, panic, bewilderment and worry consuming his already crowded mind. If given a few years back, he would not have cared about Schwarz's resident kinetic in the slightest. However, time aided in strengthening their bonds of friendship and up to this point, even though Schwarz is no more, the remaining three members remained in touch. Nagi called every now and then to update the redhead of his current conditions, as Takatori Mamoru's most trusted bodyguard while Schuldig informed him of his latest assignments as a freelance bodyguard and assassin. Crawford called him rarely. Whenever he did, it was usually to give advice on stock markets and strategies, which Schuldig had taken as an advantage to help give a little boost to his savings. Occasionally, the precognitive would let him know about his activities. Up to now, Schuldig could not picture the older man busying himself with business matters, although it may not look that far from when Crawford used to burrow himself in some paperwork a few years back in Schwarz. The contents of which Schuldig haven't the faintest idea. 

Things seemed to remain that way until he got a call from Takatori Saijou himself. Up to now Schuldig could not make himself believe that Nagi had gotten himself into trouble, one which he found difficult to get out of. Saijou had asked Schuldig to come to the mansion, which is why we now find the German contemplating on whether or not he should go. The Takatoris are not exactly his cup of tea and he could still remember the golf club that Takatori Reiji used to hit him, of which, he is sure up to this day, had contributed to the scars on his head. However, it was Nagi that Schuldig was concerned about and he swore to do all it took to find the cause of their abduction and kill their captors. 

It was at this time when the phone chose to ring, abruptly cutting the telepath's musings as he reached for the phone on the side table beside his big, white sofa where he currently resided. He muttered a distressed greeting, which was answered immediately by Crawford's voice. 

"Look who's finally decided to call." Schuldig teased, although he didn't sound as light-hearted as he intended. "How's the market?" 

There was a pause at the other end, followed by a soft sigh. "Schuldig, I know what happened to Nagi." 

The German snorted, leaning back. "So, you foresaw. Well I don't see the benefit of knowing that now when there's nothing much we can do to stop it. Tell me, Oracle, what's the use of foreseeing a punch when a second's not enough to dodge it?" 

"I will only repeat this once more however futile it may seem to get it into that thick skull of yours. I am not magnanimous, Schuldig. I have my limitations." 

"What a surprise. I didn't expect to hear that from you." 

"Are we going to continue this banter all day?" Crawford asked indignantly. 

Schuldig let out a frustrated sigh, rolling his head to the side to glance outside the full-length windows overlooking the rest of Tokyo with its towering skyscrapers and busy streets twenty floors below. Clear, blue skies promised a good day ahead. The redhead tilted his head back, eyes rummaging around the dimly lit room with its whitewashed walls adorned with expensive paintings, promoting a soothing atmosphere. Everything around him screamed tranquility and yet he could not bring himself to clam down. He sat up, only to hunch over and rest his elbows on his knees. "Why did you call, Crawford?" 

"I'm going to go straight to the point." Crawford said his voice serious. "Do not cater to Takatori's wishes to save his grandson." 

"What?" Schuldig exclaimed. "In case you haven't noticed, Brad, Nagi is also involved in young Takatori's abduction." 

"I am well aware of that – " 

"Then give me one good reason why I shouldn't go and save Nagi!" Schuldig demanded his voice raising. 

"You will not interrupt me again, Mastermind. I'll have you know that your temper and your impatience will be more hindrance than help." Crawford warned his voice cold with sheer annoyance. "Listen to me. We cannot stop every vision from happening. Some of my visions were given to me not to stop it from happening, but to see the warnings." 

Schuldig brought a hand to his head, a small ache promising a migraine that will last the whole day. "What did you exactly see?" 

"I saw their abduction." The older man answered quietly at the other end. "But there's something unusual about the vision other than it being very short. Like it was meant to show more but was abruptly cut off." 

Schuldig scrunched his brows in thought, a thoughtful frown on his face. "Like they didn't want you to see?" 

Crawford had gone silent for a while, contemplating on what had been said. He continued then, with a soft voice filled with wonder, "Could they be talented?" 

"I have yet to find out, which is why I was called to go to the mansion." Schuldig answered flatly. "Look, if they are, then the more reason I should go…that we should go." His voice lightening up a bit, a little excited with the prospect of working with his colleague once again. 

"No, we shouldn't." 

"Well, why the hell not?" His hopes of a Schwarz reunion extinguished as quickly as he regarded the possibility. 

"Because, Schuldig, if they are what I assume they could be, then the more that they are likely to understand our potential. If we take the risk and got caught, they will use us to their advantage, and where will Kritiker ask for help now? The Crashers?" 

"That's exactly it, Crawford. Who else will they ask for help other than us?" Schuldig answered wearily. "Listen; we're all the kid's got, but if you won't go, then I will go." 

Crawford seemed to admit defeat since he was quiet for a while. With a soft, resigned sigh he said, "All right; but don't say I didn't warn you." 

Schuldig let out an amused snort, rubbing his already aching head. "I'll fill you in about the details later. I'll be in touch." 

The precognitive gave it another shot, but the American failed to dissuade the telepath and so Schuldig found himself in the elevator minutes after, mindful of his pending meeting with Takatori Saijou and his agents. While he prided on his skills as an assassin, Schuldig also had the same feeling as Crawford's that there is more to it than he let on; how their captors were able to fool Kritiker and have Nagi helpless in their hands, their skills speak for themselves. He had to admit that he might need help even from the Crashers. For the moment, he tried to conceive possible plans that might contribute to the rescue mission Saijou Takatori will be planning. 


	4. Chapter Three

Main Pairings: Nagi/Omi, Schildig/Yohji 

Timeline: Set a year or so after Gluhen 

Note from the Author: Thank you for all those who have reviewed! I'm glad you liked it so far. Please continue to submit your comments and sugggestions. To nikki3, sorry it took me ages to upload; here's the third chapter, and i promise the other two will follow shortly. 

Disclaimer: I really want to own them, but it's just not possible. TT; 

**Chapter Three**

Mamoru Takatori awoke to the muffled sounds coming from the other side of the van where their kidnappers resided, driving said vehicle. He blearily opened his eyes to the darkness, and could only make out a dark outline of his personal bodyguard still unconscious and leaning against the cold, metal interior. Replaying their capture, Mamoru remembered almost making it out of the house after Nagi his bodyguard, when he looked back and saw his grandfather held up by one of their pursuers. With the condition of the young Takatori in exchange for his grandfather's freedom, the old man was let go by their captors, only to grab Mamoru by his lush, gray hair and pulled away from the scene. Nagi had tried to fight back, only to be knocked down and carried along with them. 

He had quit being Persia a year ago. When he received his father's position in the organization and eventually Weiss disbanded, Mamoru Takatori thought he could bear accepting new recruits for the assassin group and tried to carry on being Persia if not for his meeting with Rook who had criticized him of being heartless. Truth be told, he did not wish to corrupt any more innocent minds by signing them up to one of the feared names in the underground world. He had done that with both Sena and Ryou, who had already passed away; and he had tried to do it again. Yet, with his own conscience badgering him, he could not properly manage things well. His indecision caused the third Weiss to fail, and he did not think he would be able to bear with that one more time. He knew it was partly his fault that the previous Weiss was easily destroyed, and the overwhelming guilt he felt for his other ex-teammates' fates triggered his decision to give up his position and appoint his grandfather to replace him. 

Now, Mamoru was reduced to being a plain college student, finishing his studies in computer science, but being the grandson of a man still known to hold position in the underworld, Mamoru had to bear with having a constant bodyguard with him, even if he had been an assassin himself a long time ago. 

Mamoru had identified their captors even before he had blacked out; he recognized them well as the new recruits of his grandfather that made up the fourth Weiss. The Crashers had been also replaced with new recruits, and he could very well remember Bishop's reason before the tall brunette and the others had turned their backs away from Kritiker for good - they wanted to have their life back, and since Kritiker believed that the Crashers have served them long enough, they had let them go. A new set of recruits were being currently trained, but it was obvious that the ones in Weiss fared better; Crashers' objective was only to clean up the mess that Weiss makes. A few weeks ago, he had a chance to catch a glimpse of the new Crashers, and from having seen the new Weiss, Mamoru knew that Weiss would be unstoppable. 

How their captors knew just how to make Nagi's talent disappear was also unknown to him. Piecing things together, Mamoru realized that this time, there was no escape, what with Nagi restrained and helpless just as much as he was and his grandfather unable to do anything lest he was as willing to risk his grandson's life just as Takatori Reiji had been. Yet, hopeless as it seemed, Mamoru Takatori was known not to back down from any fight. No, Omi Tsukiyono had never backed down a fight. 

Presently, the alert twenty-three-year-old found he was bound by the wrists behind his back, as well as his feet. Fortunately, their pursuers failed to gag him, and so with great precaution so as not to alert their kidnappers, he called out to Nagi in a soft whisper. 

A nudge on his foot startled Nagi out of his slumber, as his eyes struggled to take in the black void that seemed to suffocate him. He thrashed a bit to find he was also restrained and when he saw the faint outline of his employer, he drew out a sigh of relief. "Are you all right?" 

"I think so." 

Nagi bit his lip grudgingly berating himself for getting caught and tied up so easily. Never in his life as an assassin had anyone been able to bring him down. "How long was I out?" 

"I wouldn't know." Mamoru answered weakly. His voice seemed empty in the dark. "I was in and out of it as well, but I guess the ride is taking too long." 

Deciding it had taken them too long to be cooped up in the dark Nagi sighed and concentrated freeing himself kinetically. He planned to follow the van once they got out so he could slay the bastards that made him fall so easily. 

Nagi frowned as he tried to draw up his hands, only to find them still tied up. 'Something is not right.' "I can't free myself." 

"What?" 

"I can't free myself." Nagi answered loudly, his voice laced with panic and worry as he tugged at his ropes. He tried his talent again, but his feet remained bound as well. 

Mamoru watched the silhouette of his companion with pity and concern; he knew the younger man was vainly trying with his talent to set them free. Even though he hated to be the bearer of bad news, he didn't want him to waste his energy and time for a lost cause. "Nagi, they disabled your talent." 

"What?" It was the brunette's turn to exclaim. For him, things were getting surreal by the minute. First, a bunch of amateurs captured him and now he didn't have his talent. "What do you mean?" 

"When you tried to fight back, one of them managed to sneak behind you and inject something. You blacked out afterwards." Mamoru muttered, knowing it was a blow on Nagi's pride to be outsmarted by the enemy that way; but even if he had seen it coming he wouldn't have been able to prevent the attack; the enemy was moving too fast. 

If Mamoru could only see Nagi, it would have been the first time that the man would see intense fear from the younger man's eyes. For the rest of his time together with the brunette, he had only seen little emotion from his bodyguard that he was beginning to think the man was not human; but like Ran, Nagi had feelings too. How they were able to defeat him earlier while he was literally thrashing the house and hurling everything toward them was beyond him; if they could take him down, then he and Mamoru would be as good as dead. Nagi felt goosebumps rippling his skin and making him shiver. It was the first time he had been truly afraid for their lives. 


	5. Chapter Four

Main Pairings: Nagi/Omi, Schuldig/Yohji

Timeline: Set a year or so after Gluhen

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Note from the author: Hello! Here is the fourth and fifth chapter as consolation to the readers. I owe them my sincerest apologies for not being able to post the next two chapters that I promised to post immediately after the previous one. I had to fix the next chapter which was why it took me rather long and I hope you readers didn't mind.

Schuldig: Yes, they did.

Author: No, they did not.

Schuldig: They did.

Author: Did NOT.

Yohji: did too.

Author: No!

Schuldig: Yes!

Yohji: No!

Schuldig: Who's side are you on?

Yohji: Er...let's just proceed to the story.

**Chapter Four**

Schuldig entered the room of Takatori Saijou at precisely ten o'clock; damn the old man for being strict about time. The German frowned upon having to wait outside just because he was ten minutes early, but his annoyance subsided the moment he laid his eyes on Kritiker's leader, who strained to remain straight in his chair and forced a weary smile of greeting to welcome him.

The secretary closed the door behind him, leaving the two of them alone in the room. Thick books lined the shelves to his right, which covered the wall from top to bottom; an expensive painting or two adorned the cream walls to his left. He stopped a few steps away from the wide mahogany desk, upon which Saijou rested his clasped hands.

"Good morning. Please have a seat." Saijou graciously offered the chair before the desk to Schuldig's right, which the telepath accepted.

"First of all I'm sorry for having your colleague get involved in this." Saijou sighed. "I admit that it is the fault of the organization for not having known Weiss' true identities beforehand. It is just that it had been so cleverly plotted..."

"Don't be sorry that Naoe got involved." Schuldig raised a hand to silence him. "He chose to serve this organization and he is ready to accept the consequences that will come with his actions." He received a weak smile from the man before he continued. "If you would start from the beginning though, perhaps I may understand why Weiss betrayed Kritiker."

Saijou apologized for having failed to explain then launched into the story of him approving recruits for Weiss until the part which had happened last night. Schuldig never missed a word. "We recognized them as the class G students of Koua Academy that Mamoru and the others had encountered on their last assignment as Weiss. No wonder they were extraordinary." He watched the different expressions that played across the German's features, then added. "I am planning on a rescue mission and I am hoping you would help us to save my grandson and your colleague."

Schuldig knew the consequences of agreeing to come. It meant agreeing to help Kritiker along the way; if Schuldig failed to save Mamoru not only will Kritiker have his head on a silver platter, Nagi will be presenting it to them himself. He knew their love would cost him his life one day. Now he berated himself and Nagi for the situation he has managed to get himself into. "Did you know I was warned not to get involved in this?" Schuldig asked wearily, rubbing his temples with his fingers. Just thinking about the mess he will be getting himself into gave him a headache.

"If you know anyone else who might help I'll be more than happy to leave you out of it."

"Don't be serious. I'm sure you have other contacts."

"They do not believe it is serious enough to intervene. They only take part if they consider it as dangerous as Epitaph." Saijou allowed himself to visibly slump in his chair. "They do not share the same beliefs as Kritiker does, but if it concerns them, they will intervene. Apparently, they believe it is wise not to get involved."

"As Crawford is."

Saijou's weary glance rested upon him. "Would you care to tell me why?"

"He thinks it's dangerous." Schuldig frowned. "He had a vision about last night and he believes it is possible that Weiss might possess talents."

The old man tried to assess what had been said. It did fit as a reason why Nagi failed to use kinesis to get them out of trouble; then again perhaps he didn't want Mamoru harmed. Mamoru probably decided against the idea to escape since he was threatened that his grandfather might get killed, hence the two decided to stay with their captors. Couldn't Nagi just shake a building and bury their captors alive?

Schuldig shook his head, having read his mind. "He could have done more than that and saved you all the trouble."

"If that's the case then shouldn't that give you all the more reason to help given the concern for your colleague?"

"We don't know what we're dealing with. Perhaps the reason why they decided to take their revenge on us now is because they have finished re-establishing what we have once destroyed. If you have read the reports about the assignment in Koua Academy, it is not difficult to consider the possibility that those people may have developed what they have started about three years ago." Schuldig raised a hand to signal he was not yet finished. "I know this is where you are going to tell me that Crawford will be all the more useful, but you have to understand that people like us have limits too. He cannot summon a vision; he does not choose what he sees. I for one, can only hear thoughts within a certain radius. The mere fact that we're dealing with potential talents, we should consider the possibility that they may be more powerful, given the fact that they're not natural. Or it could be the other way around. Like I said, no one really knows." He leaned forward, eyeing Saijou fervently. "We need all the help we can get though. I cannot go alone."

"I cannot send the Crashers." Saijou answered silently. "But if it is my last chance..."

"Tell your contacts to reconsider. They are not just looking at a kidnap case here. What we are dealing with may well be the resurrection of Epitaph."

The old man chuckled bitterly, shaking his head. "If Rosenkrus had been on our side, it would have made things a lot easier."

"Wishful thinking will get us nowhere. Contact me as soon as you hear from their captors or if you have established a group to come with me." As he stood to leave, Schuldig gave the man a weak smile. "I never thought we'd be working alongside each other again. I thought Epitaph would have been the first and last time."

"I appreciate your help, Schuldig."Saijou stood and shook his hand. For the first time, he saw the bigger picture. If he could not persuade their contacts, it will be the downfall of Kritiker, and possibly, the others will follow. The grievousness of it all weighed on him terribly, that it was a relief he had someone like Schuldig who was willing to help. Never in a million years would he have thought that the dark would be his beacon in the end.


	6. Chapter Five

Main Pairings: Nagi/Omi, Schuldig/Yohji

Timeline: Set a year or so after Gluhen

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Note from Author: To all those who've read the first version of this chapter, there had been a slight mistake but I've revised it already. For those who are reading this the first time, enjoy!

**Chapter Five**

Kudou Yohji sighed heavily as he hurriedly made his way toward the park where Asuka had told him to meet her at ten in the morning. As he walked briskly towards his destination he tried to conjure the most suitable apology that would get them back together. He ran a trembling hand through his hair remembering his last few months with his wife.

_Yohji frowned at himself as he picked his food around his plate that morning, oblivious to his wife, Asuka who had been watching him for a few minutes already with a disapproving look on her face. For the past few days, Yohji had been awkwardly silent and aloof. It had been the fourth morning since he first saw the blonde so troubled._

By then, Yohji had already started dragging his fork around his plate, making screeching noises. Asuka had to reach out and stop his hand. "Yohji, are you all right?"

"Yes…" Yohji bit his lip, meeting Asuka's pointed gaze. "Er...actually, just bothered about something." He sighed wearily, ashamed that he had never been able to fight back that glare the woman gave him. It almost reminded him of someone from his past, whose name he cannot quite place.

Asuka shook her head, taking the fork away from him. "If you won't tell me what it is , I won't be able to help you." She pouted then sat down, setting the fork at the side of her plate and eyeing Yohji critically.

For his part, Yohji looked at his mangled breakfast and picked up his spoon. Thank heavens they weren't using chopsticks or he wouldn't have had the chance to eat anymore.

Asuka fumed, reaching out to grab the spoon as well. "I'm waiting Yohji." She growled uncharacteristically, placing the spoon beside his fork on her plate.

Yohji sighed. "It won't make sense, Asuka. It's just a bunch of... dreams."

It had been only a bunch of dreams, and until a few weeks ago, it had been harmless. Yohji would wake up shaking and whimpering in Asuka's arms. Until then, she never ceased comforting him and urging him back to sleep while holding him close to her. Then he had a different dream. He shuddered as he recalled the events of that night.

_Y-yamete...Yohji..."Asuka coughed out and struggled to take Yohji's unconscious grip off her neck. "Iie!"_

Yohji's eyes flew open upon hearing the scream and found Asuka in tears beneath him. She was turning blue, her knuckles white from clutching at his hands. He immediately let go of her and apologized over and over again while he lifted her up and held her close. "I'm sorry Asuka, I'm sorry." It took him a long time to calm her down and yet, as she cried he felt his tears trailing down his cheeks as well. He had almost killed her, if he hadn't heard her scream and if he hadn't woken up, she would have died in his hands. He could not bear to carry such a heavy burden for the rest of his life.

"I'm sorry." Yohji muttered as he entered the park. He remembered that she forgave him the first time and even talked about his dream. This time, Yohji had to tell him.

_Yohji sat wearily beside her in their living room sofa, biting his lip and clasping his hands tightly on his lap. She had a point, it concerns her so she needed to know. He let out a deep sigh before he began. "I was in bed with a girl. I remember feeling so sad and I began to strangle her in the middle of…something. Then she screamed, but I recognized your voice, and when I woke up from it I realized I was strangling you."_

"You were dreaming." It was a question that came out as a statement.

He frowned. "The girl wasn't you, Asuka; but I don't know who she is."

"Why were you trying to kill her?"

"I don't know. It's the first time I've dreamt of it."

Asuka watched him carefully as she placed her hand over his. "You've had other bad dreams before." She said softly.

Yohji caught her hand and clasped it in between his. "I'm going to find help, I promise. I won't do anything to hurt you again. I'm sorry."

He had found help from a psychiatrist named Dr. Nomura Seiki. He relayed the dreams he had; the one he told Asuka about and the other ones he hadn't mentioned. All his nightmares had one thing in common – it involved death by his hands. All except a short dream, a vision of silky red strands brushing through his face and his hands; and then he saw his death, which was caused by an explosion inside a building, burying him under a thick pile of heavy rubble.

Having known that Yohji had a case of amnesia, the doctor considered the possibility that perhaps his memories were coming back. He had argued that the doctor he had years ago when he woke up from a coma had told him and Asuka that there was little to no chance that he might be getting his memory back. Then, why is it all coming back now?

'Who am I?' Yohji wondered as he stopped a few yards away from Asuka who stood in the middle of a clearing to his left, overlooking a small fishpond, trees, and tall skyscrapers across the horizon. Beside her, a tall brunette had the attention of their surroundings, as he took no notice of Yohji's approach.

Asuka turned and smiled faintly at him. Yohji was disappointed to see a slight apprehension marring her beautiful face. He sighed softly as he closed the distance between them. She had every right to be scared; a week ago, he had almost killed her again. He shot the man a questioning glance before returning to his wife. "Ohayou."

"Hi." She intentionally widened her smile but lowered his eyes to the ground. Yohji didn't want to see her that way; it looked as if she didn't trust him anymore. Recovering from that little awkward moment, she placed a reluctant hand on her companion's arm. "Yohji, I'd like you to meet Dr. Itoshi Hisoka. Hisoka, this is my husband, Kudou Yohji."

Dr. Itoshi towered over Yohji, but his height did not frighten him the least. It was the critical gaze the brunette held for him behind those spectacles that unnerved Yohji, and the look was somehow familiar that he thought he had seen it before. Yohji decided he did not like the man, although Hisoka had offered him a firm handshake. Nevertheless, he exchanged polite greetings with the doctor.

"Uhm, so how are you?" He asked, knowing fully well that she still works as a nurse at the nearby hospital. He had to move away, but made a point to try to call her the first few days. It hurt him that she didn't answer his first few calls; he perfectly understood it as for both of their sakes. He continued seeing his doctor and even took his advice of avoiding televisions for a while. He now sneaked glances at the brunette who now stood before them, shamelessly listening in.

"I'm fine. How are you doing?" This was the first time they met after Yohji had to leave. Asuka didn't like the arrangement either, but her friends had given her the advice since her situation with Yohji had just gone from pretty bad to extremely life-threatening. Just a few days ago, he had a talk with her friend doctor, who now stood beside her. Dr. Itoshi had suggested another way to speed up Yohji's progress.

There could have been so many things to say, but the sight of his wife in the company of another man unnerved him. With a tight smile he relayed that he had rented an apartment a few blocks away from their home and that he was doing fine.

She had noticed that Yohji had stopped talking, and was feeling noticeably uncomfortable at the doctor's presence. She reached up to cradle his cheek. "I'm glad to know you're doing fine."

Yohji caught her hand in his and brought it to his lips. With his eyes closed he placed a kiss at the back of her hand and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Yohji let go of her hand, his eyes downcast. "Can I move back in?"

"Yohji." This time, Asuka took hold of the doctor by the arm, and bringing him closer within their circle. "He may be able to help you."

Yohji frowned mildly. "Why? What's wrong with Dr. Nomura?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that my friend may know a better way to help you." Asuka watched different expressions play across her husband's face.

There it was again. Her smile was too sweet to be regarded as genuine; if it were, it was as if she was asking for something in return. Yohji turned to the doctor who adjusted his glasses. "Shouldn't we discuss this matter in my office?"

Yohji nodded uncertainly.

"Great. Let's go."

"Um, shouldn't I schedule for an appointment first?"

It's all right. I can easily accommodate you." The doctor began steering him toward the path toward the exit.

There was something entirely wrong with this picture. For one, a fine doctor like Itoshi did not require appointments from his patients. On the other hand, it must be due to the fact that he is a friend of Asuka and is doing a favor. He sighed, allowing the taller man to lead him. Although he must say, he found it unusual for him to bring Yohji to his office just to tell him of his proposed treatment. Then again, medical matters are private so perhaps Dr. Itoshi was just respecting his privacy. Yohji took another few steps forward. It is a good thing that Asuka was there to support him. He turned to smile at his wife, but she wasn't anywhere near them. He glanced behind to see Asuka not budging from where she stood as if she wasn't coming.

"We need to have a private talk, Kudou-san," Dr. Itoshi explained when Yohji suddenly felt the doctor's grip slightly tightening around his arm. "which is why we felt that it is best if your wife didn't come."

Yohji's panic had just risen a notch as he tried to struggle and found it hard to escape. Out of nowhere, two other men approached them whom Yohji suspected might be nurses to hold him in case he put up a fight. He no longer cared to be seen causing a ruckus so he fought harder against the doctor. With his last effort, he managed to bang his head into Itoshi's, which caused said man to fall to the ground and give the other two men something to worry about. Yohji was about to make a run for it when Asuka caught his wrist and whirled him around. Cries of plea immediately reached his ears, hands swept over his hair and face but he only felt two things. Pity was not one of them. "Why are you doing this?"

"I only want what's best for you."

You promised we'll go through this together. Remember?"

Itoshi managed to get to his feet and instruct the two men to catch Yohji. The blonde was well aware of them due to the noise they were making; because of that, he could sense if they were getting to near him.

"Yohji, they will help you."

"I am not insane!" he finally cried exasperatedly. "I don't belong there, Asuka. I thought you'd understand." Yohji gently pried her fingers away, to be able to run when the men came too near. With one last glance he let go of her and sprinted across the clearing, disappearing through the bushes that led to the paths which will take him to the exit.

Asuka watched as the men hurried to catch his husband. She doubted that she'd ever see Yohji again.


	7. Chapter Six

Main Pairings: Nagi/Omi, Schuldig/Yohji

Timeline: Set a year or so after Gluhen

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Weiss and Schwarz: (rummaging through piles of paper)

Schuldig: AHA! Here she is!

Yohji: Where? Where?

Author: Thanks for those who reviewed so far! weiss kittyn, Kasra, and nikki3. If it weren't for you guys, this fic would have been dead. ^_^'

Crawford: -_-'

Schuldig: 0_o

Nagi: Where have you been? You've had us hanging here for months!

Mamoru: When are you going to let us out?

Author: 0_0

Yohji: (Thwacks author on the head) Hey! You even listening? Where do I run off to? When will I remember who I really am?

Crawford: When do I make another appearance?

Ran: Am I even included in this fic?

Ken: Can I play soccer?

Farfarello: Am I always going to be just someone's memory?

Schuldig: Do I get to screw Yohji?

Yohji: o_o;

Author: I so did not want to hear that.

Mamoru: Well!

Author: Here. (Gives the sixth installment) Eat your heart out.

Mamoru: YAY!

Schuldig: (Ties author to a chair) You will continue writing this story. (takes out a whip)

Author: Meep.

**Chapter Six**

He thought that taking a long walk might clear his head. Making his way through throngs of people crowding the sidewalk, he paid no attention to them as he let his own thoughts dominate his mind. Shielding people was a task that had become easier to do through years of practice, though sometimes he had to be careful. Once, he got too detached from everything that it almost got him into trouble. That day he saw himself crossing a rushing current of cars and buses and yet he heard not one sound. The people around him saw him as a troubled young man crossing the street with the green light still on.

Having established his shields properly, he allowed himself to brood over his current dilemma. The way he saw it, any choice they make would benefit their enemies one way or another. If Saijou allowed the Crashers to perform the rescue mission, there is a possibility that Kritiker might lose their back-up team. If Schuldig went along, Weiss will be one more step closer towards getting their vengeance, the same goes for everyone else who were involved before. Meaning if Kripton Brand, Kritiker's ally in Europe, respond to Saijou's call, in effect they will have given a chance for their enemies to exact their revenge on the other people who are responsible for their downfall – Fujimiya Ran and Hidaka Ken. This is the reason why Crawford had warned him. Although Schuldig had good intentions, he along with the others who will aid him might only aggravate the situation more. How could Kritiker think that he and Crawford can help? Nagi was the strongest among them, yet he could not bring to save himself and the young Takatori from their captors.

Behind every solution they could conceive of is a trap. There is no other way out.

Schuldig sighed as he looked up and saw he had somehow strayed from his usual route home. He recognized the place as part of downtown, its nearly deserted alleys covered with a slight haze of smoke welcoming him and threatening to swallow him whole. He turned with the intention to go back. 'A long way back,' Schuldig snorted as he walked the other way, sinking back into a silent stupor once more.

He vaguely heard the rapid footfalls fast approaching him, ignoring it deliberately. The smoke could not possibly be that thick for people not to see him. Stubbornly, the telepath walked straight ahead.

Thus, he failed to see a tall man materialize from the shadows before him. The redhead looked up just in time to see the man collide with him squarely. Schuldig had already caught him in his arms and yet both still lost their footing. With a twist, the telepath managed to land on top of the other man and not the other way around. "Watch wherever the hell you're going, you moron!" He spat.

"Sorry..."

The dust settled and the smoke cleared enough to allow him to see the man's face. To the German's surprise, he saw his former nemesis' jade green eyes wearily looking back at him.

Balinese. 'I'll be damned.' "Kudou."

Two other sets of footsteps raced towards them. Schuldig pulled the other man up and pushed him in a dead-end alley nearby, shoving both of them against the wall in an attempt to become invisible.

"Help me."

"Shh." The redhead placed his broad hand over the blonde's parched lips and watched two men stop on the spot where they were a few seconds ago.

While the men lingered just a few feet away, Schuldig scanned their thoughts and found the reason why there had been a chase; they were about to lock poor Kudou in the asylum for God knows how long. He also found out that if it had not been for the man's wife, their friend doctor would not have found out Yohji's condition in the first place.

Yet it was not all Itou Asuka's fault as to why she had considered the option. Her husband had attempted to kill her twice in her sleep, although neither had been intentional, since Yohji had been dreaming dreadful nightmares. 'Or recalling his past,' Schuldig thought, as he turned to gaze at the younger man and gently delve through the man's thoughts.

The redhead wondered why, in the midst of all chaos waiting to explode in his face, he found the time to save his ex-rival from trouble. Maybe he thought it a relief to find someone who has a link with his past, what with all that was happening. Perhaps it was due to the possibility that Yohji might be able to help them.

But then, Kudou Yohji, though alive and currently available will serve no purpose in their mission if all he had were fragments of his memory, which he apparently thought were mere dreams. With no recollections of his previous life as an assassin, the Balinese will only be a hindrance to the situation. His problem with Asuka is his own business. Schuldig thought he would give the man a breather before he left him again.

The men had fled. Having decided, Schuldig straightened up with the intention to leave the younger man to his fate. As he tried to pry off Yohji's surprisingly tight grip on his arm, the man pulled him down to the ground. The telepath dropped to a squat in front of the barely conscious man, his eyes half-lidded and threatening to fall over tired, green orbs.

Schuldig stopped, recalling the scene so similar to this one - one of him and Yohji three years ago, when the last of the bombs had already been triggered and the place began to fall apart. He had stumbled upon the younger man who seemed to have lost all hope and had given up just trying to stand up. Injured and exhausted, he lay amongst the rubble, seeming to be breathing his last few breaths.

He had said 'help me forget,' and Schuldig decided to fulfill the request of a dying man, as he thought there was no chance of saving him, since he was somehow trapped. He manipulated his mind into forgetting Weiss, along with it the memories that motivated him to stay alive all these years.

What he thought was death became a new life for Yohji, free from Kritiker and Estet, from danger. Now the past was haunting him, and somehow it was happening again, when all that seemed to save the man was Schuldig. Just the same, he stayed to hear his request.

"Thank you, Schuldig."

"Yohji," The redhead watched, stunned for a moment before realizing that the younger man was about to slip away. "Wait! Wake up! How do you know me?" 'Schuldig…he knows who I am. He remembers.' "Do you know Omi? He is in trouble. Help me, Yohji!" He stared desperately at the now unconscious man before him and suddenly changed his decision. One way or another, their enemies might have their way with them. When the time comes to face them in a fight, it would be better to have all the help by his side rather than to have no one at all.

He let out a grunt as he got up and pulled the unconscious man with him. Kudou Yohji, help or hindrance, was a welcome distraction to the situation. Perhaps the gods chose this day for them to meet. He stepped out into the street with Yohji's arm slung around his neck and Schuldig's right arm around the man's waist. The people around them glanced at them and nothing more. Although they drew a lot of attention, it was not enough to send them running away from the two foreign-looking assassins, one of which was looking apparently stoned and the other appearing slightly haggard. A good man stopped his cab in front of them, offering them a ride. After much struggle, Schuldig finally got the both of them in the back seat. He let out a sigh he was unaware he had been holding. The ride lent him a much-deserved peace, a breather before the real turmoil finally begins.


	8. Chapter Seven

Main Pairings: Nagi/Omi, Schuldig/Yohji

Timeline: Set a year or so after Gluhen

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Author's Note: Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed and urged me to continue! And since it took me long enough to finish this, regardless of Schu's -

Schuldig: (Whiplash) I am not heartless nor inconsiderate. Where is the next chapter?

Author: ...

Yohji: He is not the boss of you.

Schuldig: And how did you get out of the chair?

Author: T_T But it was the holidays and the first few weeks of our third term in school!

Yohji: Cut her some slack, man.

Author: Do you know how hard it is to write a fic like this? I needed research! waaaaahhh! (hugs Yohji)

Schuldig; ...all right. Fine! I'm sorry.

Yohji: um, Schu? If you would...

Schuldig: ...oh! (Throws whip away)

Yohji: So, since we're here, I know you have something in store for us?

Author: Hai!

Schuldig: -_-

Author: as I was saying, since I was away long enough, I made two chapters!

Schuldig: (Snatches chapters and runs away) At last!

Yohji: _

Author: Uhm, there's more of where those came from, don't worry. Readers, enjoy!

**Chapter Seven**

He was roused from his musings as the back doors of the van were violently wrenched apart. The harsh rays of the sun temporarily robbed him of his sight and all he could do was to rely on his captors to hold him upright while they drag him out. There was nothing much he could do about it anyway, what with his hands tied behind him. Somewhere along the line they had cut the rope around his ankles, and he was at least able to manage a step or two if not for the bastards who were half-dragging, half-carrying him by the arms.

As for Nagi, Mamoru did not need to see how the younger man was coping. He was probably being harshly shoved around just like Mamoru was, and from a powerful kinetic who could blow a person's brains out, it must be causing serious damage to his pride right now to be man-handled like that. Mamoru could not imagine how their kidnappers might suffer under the younger man's hands after all of this is over. He had known Nagi well enough to know how merciless the brunette could be when delivering punishment to perpetrators - probably the worst of its kind, that is if there is anything like it at all. Mamoru himself could not see the possibility of survival after receiving the kinetic's true wrath. One will consider a bullet through the head the best present for someone unfortunate enough to receive death at such a very slow pace, and from such a very violent man.

Said man obediently stumbled on his way and followed Mamoru and the others. None of them spoke a word as they made their way around what seemed to be a forest. Mamoru fought the urge to roll his eyes - their enemies, or for that matter all bad guys seem to pick the most faraway places for their hideouts - as if they won't be traced. Surely Kritiker could find Nagi and if his grandfather acted fast enough he might still be able to get them before the enemies could get any ideas of separating the two of them.

They came to a clearing and saw a tall structure a few yards away. It reminded him of their last mission in Koua - buildings such as the one in front of them no doubt had large underground basements and dozens of other rooms.

It was obvious Weiss had it carefully planned out; while Kritiker can trace their whereabouts and with much luck, be able to find them as soon as possible, it will buy their captors some time. Even a few seconds can be very useful. He had seen Weiss use that to their advantage last night. There is no saying what they could do now.

Entering the structure, the metal doors slid open to reveal a wide lobby with a short flight of stairs at the end of the room, leading to a low balcony where both ends stretched to opposite sides. The architecture was strikingly similar with the building that housed Epitaph long ago. Was it possible for them to rebuild all of that in a span of three years?

He had again been too preoccupied with his own thoughts that he failed to notice that they had boarded an elevator. He had been keen enough this time to note that they were going down; why else would someone need an elevator in a two-storey structure? Mamoru shook his head, thinking ahead of the possible events that may take place. First off, it has been the trademark of most kidnappers to throw their captives in a cell.

"Why don't you bring us directly to your leader for a change? You're too fucking predictable!" Mamoru growled after landing nastily on his right side, while Nagi was shoved at the back, and have avoided hitting the floor with his face down.

One of the men kicked Mamoru's stomach with the sole of his boot. "If we're so predictable, how come you weren't able to prevent last night from happening?"

The question earned sneers from his comrades as they left them locked in their cell. Nagi, after throwing them one of his most vicious glares turned his head to face his companion. "Are you okay?"

Mamoru nodded after the wheezes ceased. He struggled to sit up; after which, he helped the younger man up as well. "Can't you get us out yet?" He asked, his voice weak. Receiving a negative response, he shrugged. "They'll get to us as soon as they track us."

Nagi was forced to welcome the silence and the darkness that the cell lent them. Mamoru has always been optimistic, even though the chances looked to be very slim. Although the kinetic had witnessed the little miracles in Mamoru's life, Nagi doubted that they would be unable to live this one down. That will be decided by Weiss alone. "How are they going to track us?" Nagi asked softly, his melancholy voice was music that seemed to echo through the walls of the cell.

Mamoru turned with a faint smile that lent what little hope he had. "They seemed to know exactly where I stash it. If they will be tracking us, it will have to be through you."

"If that is the case, they will never find us." Nagi answered in reply. "They are trained and trusted by Kritiker, Mamoru. I cannot believe you're still wondering how they found out the tracking device. Look, there are times when you just have to accept that there is no way out this time!"

"There has to be! We've been through so much, we can't give up now. I mean, sure we're tied up and locked up-"

"In the middle of nowhere!" Nagi shouted. His temper finally caught up with him as he heard his harsh gasps accompany Mamoru's soft sobs. "I'm sorry." He tried but his voice cracked. He listened to the older man trying to regain his composure, while Nagi waited as well to get rid of the lump in his throat. He suddenly felt suddenly drained so he let his head fall on his companion's shoulders "I'm sorry, Omi."

Mamoru smiled wistfully at the gesture. It was only Nagi who called him by his old name nowadays. His grandfather had thought he should have his real name since he became Persia and came back to his family. His old team mates would have still called him Omi, if they had been here. He had decided to give them what they truly wanted.

Hidaka Ken, who was pure of heart decided to turn himself over to the authorities for the murders he had committed, one he should have never felt responsible for, since they were mere orders from Kritiker. Then he went after Fujimiya 'Aya' in Europe, with Kripton Brand. Kudou Yohji who yearned to forget everything got his wish, and was leading a happy marriage with the woman he loved.

Mamoru sighed as he leaned towards Nagi. He was all he had left, an ex-rival turned loyal subject and a friend. 'No matter what happens.'"I love you, koi."


	9. Chapter Eight

Main Pairings: Nagi/Omi, Schuldig/Yohji 

Timeline: Set a year or so after Gluhen 

Disclaimer: I don't own them 

Author's Note: Again, huge thanks to everyone who reviewed! This chapter is a surprise for you readers! I hope you enjoy! 

**Chapter Eight**

It was only a few minutes before lunch time when Hidaka Ken found himself ringing up the last few purchases for the girls whom Chloe and Aya had actually managed to bicker into buying. The latter can be found at the work table, trying to rush a bouquet for a customer while sneaking glances at the tall, German blonde who tried his best to usher the people out with his charm. The scene in front of him reminded him of the old times, when Aya would growl at the girls to 'buy something or get out' and Yohji would flirt with the customers, thus succeeding in attracting more "bystanders". Ken smiled at the thought as he thanked the last customer with Aya's bouquet. It was finally break time as Chloe shut the door and flipped the sign over. "Yo - um Chloe, you buying lunch this time, right?" 

"Mm-hmm. Let me get my coat." The older man flashed him a smirk as he made his way toward the storage room. 

Aya stood up and approached the counter. Leaning over it he arched a brow at the puzzled brunette. "I could have sworn you stopped yourself just in time before you called him with another name." 

"Aa." Ken smiled sheepishly, watching a small grin tug at the corners of Aya's mouth. 

"I get this from the man who once told me he no longer has any relation to his past." 

"Says the man who wants to get rid of his just the same." Ken shot back with a mischievious gleam in his eyes; but he was guilty of the fact that he almost slipped. The hair, height and demeanor of the guy screamed Kudou Yohji. Why else could he not forget the guy? His smile faded as he dwelt on the man further... 

Old remnants of the Estet building came back to him like the crash of debris that had rained on them that fateful day. Aya had offered to stay behind and look for Yohji, who was trying to catch his breath after having fought with Tsuji. Ken's own hands were full enough to break down and worry for the older man. Besides, he had Omi to do the crying for him. Amidst all younger assassin's prayers, Aya came back empty-handed that day. The first time Ken found Yohji again, he was returning Aya's katana. He didn't recognize Ken at all, though he carried Aya's sword like his life depended upon it. After their meeting, the once 'Balinese' of Weiss was never seen again. 

"Ken." Chloe's low nasal chuckle lanced through his thoughts and made him jump. Aya was stiffling a laugh himself. "What do you want?" 

"Oh. Um, whatever Aya's having." Ken answered automatically. He never got to call the redhead by his real name. To Kripton Brand and even back then with Weiss, 'Ran' had always been called after his sister's name, 'Aya'. 

Aya eyed him questioningly. "Are you sure?" 

"You uh, suddenly a converted vegetarian?" 

Ken frowned at Chloe, then turned to Aya. "Since when did you like vegetables?" 

"Since when did you learn to eat salad?" The redhead grinned. 

The brunette snorted. "I'll have a burger." 

"Veggie?" 

"No, thank you." Ken snapped at the laughing German as he saw him waltz out of the shop. The same laid back, annoying attitude. Ken marveled at the thought that he was able to put up with him. "How can you stand that baka?" He asked Aya after Chloe had gone. 

The older man shrugged, tracing circles and curves on the counter. "Same way I had put up with Yohji." 

Ken watched as Aya's index finger move across the polished wood, tracing its dark patterns. "I'd say Chloe's having an easier time with you than Yohji did - I mean, when you first joined Weiss with your sister's condition in mind and all that." He glanced up at Aya's almost stoic, downcast gaze. Automatically his eyes rested upon the door where he expected Yohji to be leaning against, looking out into the streets waiting for...what? More fan girls, a cigarette break or simply the end of the day. The tall blonde would smoke a stick or two whenever Aya or Omi were away, same as Chloe did when Ken was the only one besides him in the shop with the German teasing him every now and then. He frowned at the memory of Chloe's laugh just before he left - there was a familiar ring to it, and it reminded him of someone else. He removed his gaze from the door and onto his companion, taking in Aya's almost unnatural, dark red hair, which never failed to amaze him. So different from someone whose mane possessed the shade of rust and whose voice was low and nasal, dripping with mischief almost like - 

"Ken." 

The brunette mentally winced at having been caught off-guard twice. He failed to notice that he had been staring at his teammate. Aya regarded him with a look of concern in his face. "You've never been this absent-minded." 

Ken smiled wanly, taking his eyes off the older man. "It's probably because of what was said at the debriefing yesterday...I'm worried for Omi, but then again he has that Schwarz kid with him. Having heard of them makes me go back to those times when we were still together." Ken bit his lip. "Even though I say I'm through with the past I still wish things had stayed the same, not that I don't like Chloe and the others, but...well, I'm babbling. Don't mind me." 

"I worry about them, too." Aya said after Ken had turned his back on him to fiddle with the flowers on a vase near the cashier.

"Something tells me there's more to their case than they let on. You should have stayed a little while longer, so you can tell me what you think." 

"I didn't like to hang around to hear the rest of the bad news. Besides, I can tell you what I think. It looks more dangerous than they let us believe." Aya placed his elbow on the dark wood and cradled his chin with his hand. 

"I think so, too." Ken turned to him with a thoughtful frown. "Because if it wasn't serious, why would they mention it?" 

"They might have different principles and beliefs from Kritiker but Kripton Brand is still an ally somehow. It may have been mentioned at the debriefing for standard procedure reasons. Allies work that way, I guess." 

Ken snorted softly. 'A mere announcement.' 

Aya read it all in his face. Ken wanted to help. "It's not our call. We cannot be deployed to Japan without orders from the organization." 

The brunette crossed, his arms defiantly. "He was with Naoe, for crying out loud. They should have escaped easily. Doesn't that bother you enough to give you second thoughts about following rules? Besides, you were never one to follow everything KR or Mihirogi says." 

Yuki entered the back door and instantly heard them at the shop. An argument seemed to be going on, with Aya's calm voice trying to hush Ken's rising tenor. He peered through the door, catching the last few exchanges of the two older men. They were discussing matters at Kritiker, something that he too, find intriguing and suspicious. 

"They have the Crashers." Aya was saying. He looked tired sitting on the work table, arms crossed and brows slightly creased. His eyes that always looked alert now seemed to droop a little. 

"I'd hate to give Naoe too much credit, but the kid's kinetic. And Omi has more experience compared to the Crashers. Those newbies won't stand a chance against Weiss." Ken recalled their mission at Koua once more, and balked at the memory of having fought with Todou and others of his kind. 

"We cannot go back there without KR's permission." 

"I have a feeling that's not the only reason you don't want to go there." Ken's eyes narrowed at the redhead. "If this is about your working issues with the Takatoris -" 

"That's not fair. Omi's my friend." 

Ken snorted. "How about Mamoru?" 

Aya veered away from Ken, keeping his own temper down. 

Yuki bit his lip as Aya swiveled his head and saw him by the door. The redhead particularly looked at him with a piercing gaze, as if he was trying to warn him about something. The raven-haired boy entered, pasting a wan smile on his face. "Has Chloe come back yet?" 

Ken regarded him with a silent gaze then answered. "He left a few moments ago to buy lunch." He made his way around the counter, ignoring Aya as he passed his way. "I'll be going someplace anyway so I guess I'll take a quick shower. I'll be done by the time Chloe's back." 

Aya stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it too much. I'm sure they will find a way." 

Ken turned and offered the older man a tight smile then left. Aya let out a small sigh. "Thanks for distracting us." 

"I know you're concerned, but if I were Ken, I would prefer knowing the truth." 

The older man shook his head slowly. "It's quite a long story." He leaned back on the work table, hands gripping its edges. "What would you have done if you were him?" 

"I'd go." Yuki answered softly. "Ken's always like that. He'll do whatever it takes to help people, if he sees there is nothing wrong with helping." 

Aya nodded. "His life has always revolved around others." 

"It will be better for you to be there if he decides to go." 

The older man returned Yuki's faint smile with one of his own. The chimes by their door announced Chloe's arrival as the German beamed at them with two paper bags in his hands. "Ah, Yuki. You came at a wrong time, I didn't know you'll be here or I'd have bought you some lunch as well." 

"I already had lunch." 

Chloe nodded absently as he unloaded the bags on the work table beside Aya. "Where's veggie boy?" 

"Veggie boy?" 

Aya let out a small laugh. "Long story." 

'Long story, huh?' Yuki pasted a grin on his face as he watched his friends eat and chat. 'Everything's a long story to you, Fujimiya Aya.' 


	10. Chapter Nine

Main Pairings: Nagi/Omi, Schuldig/Yohji; mention of Yohji+Asuka

Timeline: Set a year or so after Gluhen

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz. TT;

Note from Author: Once again thanks goes to all the readers and especially to those who reviewed: bleahz (Thank you! To answer your question, I'm sorry won't allow that. Perhaps I'll do a oneshot NC17 fic then post it on my LJ! You're free to look it up!), Ardwynna Morriqu, TrenchcoatMan, Hakudoshi-chan, (Thanks guys! Hope you will enjoy this next one! ) and mayneuma (I'll try my best to make my chapters longer!). Lastly, my sincerest apologies for the sluggish update. ^_^;

Yohji: O_o;

Schuldig: -_-! Start already!

Author: Ryoukai Taichou!

**Chapter Nine**

At this point, Schuldig could do nothing else but glare pointedly at the telephone lying idly on the stand, waiting for the thing to shrill and break the unsettling silence that seemed to envelop the whole living room. Although he could not blame Takatori Saijou for lack of response at this time; the old man's hands are tied as well. The man who had followed his principles religiously that he brought Kritiker to dizzying heights, was at his downfall for having committed the greatest mistake of allowing his enemies to use the same tactics as he had against them.

For years, Kritiker has been under the Takatoris' Machiavellian leadership. They have faced adversaries of every kind, dealt with both the natural and supernatural and still conquered. His grandson Mamoru seemed to have the same philosophy as his and has been accused of being heartless and manipulative and selfish, engaging in self-serving tactics. He cannot deny the fact that he and his family had this tendency, which was why it was no surprise that Fujimiya Ran left Weiss.

Kritiker became known to other underground organizations of its kind in other parts of the world. Alliances began to form and soon, they became unstoppable. Suddenly, a slip like this, no matter how big had changed things drastically that this time, it was Kritiker on the other side of the situation with their enemies at a great advantage. If Schuldig's assumptions were correct about Epitaph, Kritker is in great danger.

Schuldig snatched the receiver and gripped it hard before slamming it down. He was simply deluded with anger, at the thought of how the search for the captives was going so slow. 'No use bringing your anger on the poor phone, Schuldig.' The redhead berated himself. He hated waiting, but as Takatori Saijou had said, until their captors call, they are left in the dark as to where Nagi and Mamoru might be.

'No location, no back-up, no rescue mission.'

"I just need a location." Schuldig snapped at the phone. His range was limited, so he was sure wherever they may be they are about two miles away from the city. Unless he was being blocked...then he had no power there. 'Manpower's an entirely new problem, and no rescue group meant no mission. Going alone is suicide.'

"Excuse me?"

Schuldig turned to see the blonde emerge from the bedroom, his previous cropped hair now a little longer and tousled. He couldn't remember Yohji being this thin. "Oh, hi." He abandoned the phone and took a step forward. "You uh, lost consciousness in the alley so I thought I'd bring you here."

Yohji looked uncertainly at the German and took a quick glance at the living room. "Were you talking to someone?"

'Someone?'"Uhm, no." Schuldig answered, hands balled into fists in his pockets. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

Yohji nodded uncertainly."A drink. Do you have something...strong?"

"All I have is scotch." Schuldig said, striding toward the bar at the corner of the room. Upon reaching the back, he pulled a bottle, uncorked it, drew out two glasses and started pouring the contents of the bottle into each while glancing at the blond right across the room.

For his part, Yohji had been absently studying the material of the sofa, running his hands across the soft fabric. With his eyes glued to the furniture, his mind was somewhere else, wondering about a lot of things - were Asuka's intentions solely for the good or was she pushing him away because she was afraid he might attempt to kill her again? Why did he keep on having nightmares when all he had been watching for the past few days were comedy sitcoms? Why did his nightmares always involve someone dying? Why can't he be chased by a huge bear or a freight train? How come he knew the other man's name and not remember anything else? Where had the man gotten a sofa as luxurious as this? Yohji looked up and was greeted by a grinning German with two scotch-filled glasses. Taking one, Yohji nodded his thanks.

"I got it from a non-retail store just a few blocks away. It's much cheaper."

It took a while for Yohji to realize Schuldig was talking about the furniture. When Yohji did, he laughed nervously, "Whoa, it's like you read my mind there."

Schuldig merely smiled, occupied the armchair, and offered the sofa to the younger man. After they have settled and sipped their drinks, the redhead was the first to put his glass down on the side table. "So, what are your plans?"

"I don't know, honestly." Yohji sighed, frowning at his glass in dismay. "The doctor and perhaps the police might be looking for me so I can't go back to my place."

"Were those people chasing you doctors or policemen?" Schuldig feigned innocence.

"Nurses..." Yohji answered. He thought the redhead deserved an explanation after all that had happened. "My persistent nightmares were somehow pushing me to kill my wife in the middle of sleep so my wife thought it would be better if I was treated. Either that or her friends will persuade her to file a case against me." He smiled wanly before drinking half the glass.

"Well, you can stay here." Schuldig offered uncertainly.

"Uh, that's a generous offer but I'm afraid I have to decline."

"Which brings us back to my first question. What are your plans?" Schuldig lifted his glass from the table and took a sip.

Yohji quietly stared at his own glass. While the German had a point, he found his generosity very suspicious. On the other hand, it would be very convenient to have a place to stay for a while. "What I had in mind, after you have helped me that is, was to look for a place far away where no one would recognize me." Yohji smiled sheepishly. "It's too general a plan for it to work effectively, a miracle even if it worked, but hey, aren't people allowed to hope?"

"Yes." Schuldig nodded ferverently. "Yes, they are."

Yohji bit his lip. "I think so, too." 'I hope Asuka loves me and I hope she takes me back.' "I hope for a lot of things, even though only a few of them are granted."

Schuldig refilled his glass. "Well, my offer still stands. If you like, you can stay here while you scout for a new place." He sighed as he put the bottle down, stood and strode toward the windows. He noticed he had been doing that lately. 'I was thinking of bringing you with me and giving you back your memory but you seem like you're so intent on forgetting…' The redhead tossed the contents of the glass into his mouth. 'People hope for a lot of things, even though only a few are granted.'

Yohji leaned forward to put the empty glass on the center table. He slowly stood and carefully made his way toward the other man – a very rich gaijin who can afford to live in a luxurious flat as this one and whose name he happened to know. A lot was amiss, and he was dying to get to the bottom of it. "Why are you helping me? I know I asked help from you, but I didn't expect you to give this much. I mean, it's so nice of you to help a stranger, but then, are you?"

"Am I what?"

"A stranger?" Yohji trailed his fingers across the armrest of the chair in which Schuldig had previously occupied.

"I have my reasons for helping you, which I hope you will respect." The German answered after a while. 'Most of which you wouldn't understand, but hey, aren't people allowed to – okay, stop that Schuldig. You sound like a broken record.'

So absorbed was he in his thoughts that Schuldig failed to notice Yohji's sudden close proximity. It was Yohji's voice, which brought him back to reality. "How did you know my name?"

"Would you believe if I tell you it's the same thing as you knowing mine?" Schuldig pasted a smile on his face as he glanced at himself on the mirror while swirling his glass idly. Catching the reflection of the blond's doubtful look, he laughed softly. "I thought so."

"I have amnesia." Yohji explained. "My doctor and I are considering the possibility that some of my memories are coming back. We think that I'm starting to remember a few things." If Schuldig knew his name just like that brunet Hidaka Ken he met long ago, maybe this man might help him remember who he was, provide him answers to his questions and give names to the faces he had been remembering. This man must somehow be special; while Ken had to introduce himself to Yohji and tell the blond that they were friends, Yohji was quickly able to remember Schuldig without introductions.

A few more steps forward brought Yohji right beside the other man. He gazed outside the windows, twenty floors below, then beyond the horizon. The late morning sun shone fiercely over the city, driving most of the people out of the streets and into restaurants and coffee shops. He could not feel that heat here, in this lavish living room. And aside from the air conditioning, which kept them cool, he sensed a storm brewing; Schuldig looked troubled. "Would it be too much trouble to ask you how we came to know each other?"

"To what point and purpose?" Schuldig frowned. "I'll be leaving in a few days and you'll be having the place to yourself while I'm away. You would have found a new home by then. You don't need to know anything."

"You're the only person I have as of now who can help me remember. I know you have your own problems to deal with so I am asking a big favor. I need to know who I was so I can put an end to this."

Schuldig turned and headed for the side table. He set his glass down and grabbed the bottle. "If only fate would allow the younger you to see you now." Schuldig snorted at the blond before taking a swig of scotch. "Plus, you're right. I have my own concerns; a whole lot, in fact."

"Right." Yohji muttered as he watched the German make his way around the center table and drop himself on the sofa. Yohji followed suit, taking the armchair. "You said something about helping you save someone. That's the one you're worrying about, yes?"

The redhead grunted as he nursed the bottle with his hands. He glared at the phone on the side table. 'Damn it, ring!'

"You were asking for help from me. Do I know the people you have to help?"

"Look." Schuldig sat up and scowled at him. "I'm going to tell you something, and I hope you will think upon it for a while. Afterwards, I want you to decide whether you still want to know about your past or not."

"All right."

Schuldig sighed, placing the bottle on the table. "The last time we met, it was a few years ago. The last time, you also asked me a favor and believe it or not, it was the exact opposite of what you are asking me now. You wanted me to help you forget everything."

The other man stared at him doubtfully. "So…so you did this."

"Somehow I was able to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yohji's forehead creased. "I mean what kind of answer is that?"

"It means in my own way, I fulfilled your wish to forget everything." Schuldig answered.

"What, did you hit my head with something to grant my wish?"

"Do you think this is a joke?" Schuldig snapped. "After all I've done for you, you have the nerve to make fun of me! Oh, right, it's because you don't remember, you ungrateful bastard!"

"I'm sorry!" The blond slightly raised his hands in surrender. "There's just too much tension in this room so I thought maybe I could lighten things up a little bit."

Running his hands through his tousled hair, Schuldig took a deep breath to help him expel his irritation. He was annoyed not because of Yohji but because of the whole mess he was currently in. It only took a little more to make him explode. He frowned at the other man before asking, "After I tell you what you want to know, what will you do?"

Yohji shrugged. "I want to fix my life."

Schuldig sneered.

"I don't see anything funny about that."

"We're even, then." Schuldig set the bottle down.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Yohji asked impatiently.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe it's better for you not to remember anything at all? That your past must be very awful for you to ask me to help you forget?"

"You're depriving me of my identity, you know that?" Yohji scowled.

"Well maybe I'm just concerned! Do you think I don't want you to have your memory back? I mean, you have no idea how much I need the old you right now. Do you think I would deprive you of your identity if it would help me?" Schuldig fumed.

"Then help me help you!" Yohji cried exasperatedly. All this discussion was making him hungry. He leaned back and placed a hand on his stomach, remembering he hadn't eaten breakfast since he was in a hurry to meet Asuka in the park earlier. He turned to the redhead and sighed. "Will you?"

Schuldig leaned as well and closed his eyes. The clock struck twelve in the afternoon, formally announcing that it was time to eat lunch. He already felt tired, and he had not even started anything with Yohji yet. On the other hand, helping him might prove to be beneficial, for Yohji and for him as well. He had all the time in the world to help him while waiting for Saijou's call. He peered at the other man through tired eyes. "Can we eat first?"

Yohji laughed.

"I take that as a yes." Schuldig grinned.


	11. Chapter Ten

Main Pairings: Nagi/Omi, Schuldig/Yohji

Timeline: Set a year or so after Gluhen

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz.

Note from Author: Sorry it took me sooo long to update. I was quite at a loss as to what should happen next. Do not worry about me abandoning this fic. Although I the idea of doing so was tempting, I couldn't bear to leave this one hanging. If it makes you feel better, I have already planned the rest of the story. Although I'm afraid you'll have to bear with me for a little while longer say...six, seven more chapters? Please don't abandon me...although I did notice that few people seem to like SxY pairing...anyway, I'd also like to note that I have made a mistake about Chloe being German. That's somewhere in the eight chapter. I found out he's from Romania and conveniently speaks German. Now that's cleared up, hope you enjoy!

Yohji: Liar! You must've found some other cute blond to play with! -sniffs-

Author: Err, that's not true...

Schuldig: Not entirely, because you also found one ravishing, raven-haired bishounen. -pouts-

Author: Eheh...Um.

Yohji: You DID?

Author: I didn't say -

Schuldig: -Drags in a clueless guitarist by the collar- This man claims to know you.

Author: I - I don't -

Toudou Yukifumi: Where am I...? -brushes off Schuldig's hand then blinks at Author- Ah yes. I was trying to reach you the other day to ask for a favor. Will you manipulate my father into liking me again, at least in your story? Oh, and put in a good word about me to Towa, will you?

Author: ...Eheh.

Yohji: wails Who's Towa?

Schuldig: The cute blond.

Yohji: Not you too! I can't believe everyone's deserting me! -runs away crying-

Author: Don't go! Let me explain! -chases after Yohji-

Yuki: -blinks at Schuldig-

Schuldig: -blinks at Yuki-

Yuki: Hello, I'm Yuki.

Schuldig: -grins- Schuldig.

**Chapter Ten**

Lunch had never looked so unappealing to him until now as he shoved the half-empty plate away from him and sighed defeatedly. He should not be this worried over present matters at Kritiker; he had never been so concerned about his teammates back then in Schwarz so it baffled him why he was so bothered about them now. For one, Nagi had always found a way out of the most difficult situations. As for Schuldig, although the man could be a pain in the ass at times, he could at least take care of himself and at the same time look after Farfarello and Nagi in his own bizarre and twisted kind of way.

On the other hand, there are reasons for him to worry. Schuldig had been keeping an eye on Nagi and was doing well at it until last night. As for Naoe, having known him for a very long time, the younger man would have already escaped danger long before now.

Were their skills becoming rusty now because they were handling less dangerous jobs? He could not say the same for Nagi though; his assignments were tougher since he did them alone. Schuldig was still an assassin, but he was mainly a bodyguard of high-rank government officers, though he would not admit to that. As for himself, he was finished doing those sorts of things after the Koua Academy incident, and considering that, it had been a long time since he had any practice.

'How could Saijou make the mistake of hiring Class G students and not having a clue as to who they were?' Crawford ran a hand through his hair and retreated to the sofa. He arranged the pillows so he could lie down for a while - things were getting stressful, and he wasn't even involved. It was Kritiker's to solve. 'Now if only Schuldig would only realize that,' Crawford sighed as he closed his eyes and wondered what the telepath was currently up to. He was able to pick up something from their connection - a sliver of thread that Schuldig had linked to each of them back then when they were Schwarz so that they could keep in touch no matter how bad a mission went.

They used that connection rarely now that no one was aware it was still there. It was during desperate times such as this when either of them would remember about it, although it was hard to reach the others mentally, now that they were unconsciously blocking away mental intrusions out of sheer habit. In Naoe's case, someone else was blocking his connection. In Schuldig's case however, it was due to the German's intense training back in Rosenkrus that he was able to keep out intruders without breaking a sweat.

This time however, Crawford found it easy to break through the redhead's barrier and went as far as seeing everything happening through Schuldig's eyes.

He frowned thoughtfully at ripples of black liquid as Schuldig stirred it with a teaspoon. Finally putting it away and raising the cup to redhead's lips, Crawford caught sight of troubled and stormy jade eyes across the coffee table. Golden locks partly obscured those orbs as they stared pointlessly at the smooth expanse of glass. Before realization finally dawned on him who it was that Schuldig was talking to, he sensed that other people were in the room.

He looked up and studied the grave faces around him. Kudou Yohji occupied the armchair from across him and alarmingly, he recognized the faces of Fujimiya Ran and Hidaka Ken along with a taller, white-haired man with odd tattoos on his arms seated on the leather sofa. The latter undoubtedly must be a teammate of theirs. There was an argument going on between Schuldig and Fujimiya, interrupting Takatori Saijou every once in a while - mainly due to the reason that he had given Schuldig the reigns and Fujimiya was simply frustrated at having a former enemy leading them in a rescue mission.

He shifted his gaze toward the white-haired man. 'Didn't he have short hair a while ago?'

The man, now sporting longer hair that reached past his shoulders and looking strikingly familiar stood and smirked at him, offering him his hand. He led Crawford away from the room and toward the balcony where downstairs, he saw an empty, wide room. Standing in the middle was Kudou Yohji being curiously held back by Hidaka, the reason being Fujimiya was holding a stunned and frozen Schuldig against him, with the barrel of a gun pointed to the telepath's temple.

Somehow he had a feeling he was in the middle of it and that everything was up to him.

"I'm waiting, Crawford." The man beside him spoke, taunting and menacing.

_Traitor._

The last word rang clear in his mind, although from whom it came from he was not sure.

Crawford abruptly sat up, wide eyes taking in the painting hanging at the wall opposite him, at the plush sofa underneath him, at the afternoon sun streaming through the windows.

It had taken him a while to convince himself that it had only been a vision, at least the rest of it. He breathed a sigh of relief.

It was a terrible vision. Enough to convince himself that he really was not going to allow Schuldig a step inside Takatori's office nor one glance at Fujimya or Hidaka, or anyone from Weiss that matter.

Unless that coffee thing with Kudou was part of the vision and it has not happened yet.

Crawford scrambled for the phone and dialed Schuldig's number.

'Pick up, please, pick up.'

His door was kicked open before footsteps hurried towards his direction. It was too late for Crawford when he turned to greet his surprise guests.

* * *

Yohji scrambled to get the phone but it was too late when he picked up. Putting the receiver back in its cradle, he scratched his head and hurried back to the bedroom, where he had deposited the redhead on the bed. Said man now lay beneath the sheets, sleeping fitfully with a little help from the pills Schuldig had told him to get from one of the drawers at the bedside table. He crept towards the sleeping figure and sat beside him, watching his face carefully.

Schuldig had begun telling him about Yohji's past back at the restaurant. The redhead's strategy was simple - to tell the story piece-by-piece one at a time, let the blond absorb, allow him to ask questions and clarify, and then pick up from where Schuldig left. From what Yohji had learned, he was an ex-PI turned assassin because of an unfortunate accident during a job where he lost his co-worker and good friend. The name of the assassin group was Weiss, meaning white - hunters of dark beasts or otherwise known as the bad guys. Weiss was controlled by an underground organization named Kritiker, an organization controlled by the Takatoris - one of the most influential people in Japan. Their boss had been the chief of police; his son - Takatori Mamoru, had been their teammate. To them, he was Tsukiyono Omi. Weiss disbanded after the Koua Incident, the details of which Yohji was still tying to absorb at the moment. Apparently, superhuman clones became too much for him that he just found himself staring disbelievingly at the smooth glass of the center table at the living room during their coffee break.

Schuldig had begun another part of the story, when Yohji had asked where Schuldig fit in all of these. Yohji remembered that he could not take his eyes off his reflection on the glass. It was when he noticed that it was quiet that he looked up at Schuldig.

The redhead had stopped his narration and just sat there eerily silent for a while, staring into space.

He remembered the redhead had stopped breathing for a while.

Yohji remembered standing, approaching the man and shaking him but Schuldig's cerulean eyes seemed to take in nothing of its surroundings.

It must have been the shaking, or shouting the man's name that startled Schuldig from his musings. His hands had flown instantly toward his temples to massage them, his eyes had squinted shut and he had begun breathing harshly. He looked ashen.

Yohji had carried Schuldig into his room to let him rest for a while. The redhead had mumbled something about pills in the drawer, to which Yohji had scrambled across the bed to rummage for it. When Schuldig had taken a few, he told Yohji to answer the phone in the living room.

Currently, Yohji sat silently beside the man, thinking about the things that Schuldig told him, going over every detail. At least his previous occupation explained the nightmares he had been having almost every night; as for that Tsukiyono Omi, he must be the same teammate who had been kidnapped and whom Schuldig had mentioned he had to save.

Schuldig's story still had many holes; the biggest of them is what Schuldig had to do with him. Was he simply the man who helped him forget everything? How exactly did he do that? Why did Weiss disband and where were his other teammates now? Was Schuldig one of his teammates, too?

_All in good time,_ Yohji sighed as he rose and flicked the switch of the bedside lamp off. He evacuated the room and returned to the living room, disposing of the coffee mugs and heading for the kitchen to dump said items in the sink.

Finding himself standing in the middle of the living room a few moments after, yet again, he decided to settle on the sofa and amuse himself with a movie or two on cable television. Preparing for said marathon, he fluffed the pillows and arranged them behind him.

Although he had urged himself to set aside his thoughts about everything that has happened, he could not help but wonder about something; said something was so trivial if compared to everything else Schuldig had told him.

The phone was not yet ringing when Schuldig had told him to go answer it.

tbc


	12. Chapter Eleven

Main Pairings: Nagi/Omi, Schuldig/Yohji

Timeline: Set a year or so after Gluhen

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz.

Author: I -

Schuldig: Spare us. We know what you're going to say. Quit apologizing.

Author: ._.

Yohji: Aww, poor thing. Has life been tough? (hugs author)

Schuldig: Aw hell. Group hug!

**Chapter Eleven**

Crawford's lids felt like lead as he struggled to escape from unconsciousness. It didn't help that his glasses were nowhere to be found, evidence of the blurry vision as he tried to survey his whereabouts which was not much. He did recognize that he was contained in a very small room with two chairs, one opposite him from across a wooden table. A fluorescent light hung precariously from its wire above him.

He did however, find it interesting that he was free to move around, hands and feet unbound. Nevertheless, he highly doubted that the door to his far right was unlocked, so he didn't waste any effort to stand and find out for himself.

After a while, his vision improved, again, not that it was much help. The small room did not have any windows, save for a small exhaust fan attached to the wall to behind him. It was pretty obvious that this was the questioning area, which he found very amusing having seen rooms similar to this one in numerous movies he have watched.

It's been ages since he'd been in a cinema.

Instead he tried to think back on what had happened before he managed to get into this mess - one he sincerely wanted to avoid. If he remembered clearly, he had warned the German not to get involved, and yet the fool pushed forward, without a care about whatever consequences that might befall them.

One such consequence is involving the innocent.

Mainly him.

The door opened with a soft creek and light footfalls tapped rhythmically across the nearly empty room. The shadow made a move for the chair opposite him and once the light touched the man's features, it took Crawford a while to take in the man's face.

For one, he had long, silver-white hair; straight locks framed and partially hid his face. He wore a dark suit, similar to a traditional kimono. His movements were graceful as he took his seat and folded his hands neatly within his long sleeves.

The fluorescent swayed slowly towards the man.

"Hello, Oracle."

* * *

Nagi abruptly stood and gripped the metal bars as the guards left the vicinity laughing. It had been almost an hour since, and yet he couldn't find himself to believe what he have heard.

It had to be a mistake.

The epic battle of Schwarz versus Weiss came to mind. As heavy boulders fell around them and punched holes on the cement floor, water began to seep through, and within minutes, the whole vicinity was sinking with them in it. It felt like forever when Nagi finally reached the surface and found only Crawford.

Schuldig and Farfarello were nowhere to be found.

"We all made it." Crawford had said and left it at that. Nagi didn't find it hard to believe; Schuldig returned around a week after, but Farfarello never bothered to show up. Crawford thought it best that he didn't, since by then he was planning to disband Schwarz as they no longer served any purpose for Estet. Splitting up proved far better for him to hide from their previous employer, as he was sure the former had placed a fairly decent amount on each of their heads if they were to be found.

Schuldig didn't seem to care; he took freelance jobs here and there and stayed in touch with Crawford with regards to financial matters.

Crawford have always had the best hand in business matters, and took up consulting for firms, some legal, some not.

Nagi didn't have anywhere else to go, and while he had a hand at freelancing for a while, he soon found himself in the service of their former enemies. When he thought he could no longer live the life of a heartless assassin, he was retrieved from the streets before he could die from hunger or from being killed. He owed his life to Weiss' Bombay, Omi Tsukiyono, now Mamoru Takatori, sole heir of one of the founding members of Kritiker.

He found he could live his life beside him as his stead forever; not until this very day when he thought he would never hear the name again.

To Schwarz, the resident psychopath has always been Farfarello. But that hasn't always been his name.

* * *

"What gave me away?" slender, white hands were removed from their sleeves and place on the table clasped together, long fingernails looked very well cared for. A slim silver band wound across his left ring finger, and soon he found that ring attached to a chain with a silver pocket watch. The man had his attention solely on said watch for a few seconds before returning it to his pocket.

Crawford's eyes scanned and slightly marveled at the changes that have occurred for the past few years.

So different from the man he once knew. Yet the manic, golden glint in his eyes stayed the same.

Suddenly, Crawford didn't find his code name very fitting anymore.

The man's lips widened into a tight-lipped smile. "Seeing you again brings back memories."

Crawford watched the man's movements though minimal, the drop of his gaze to his hands, the slow demeanor of looking back up to Crawford - all these actions just with those eyes. It never failed to amuse him how they would still shine the same hue even with the white fluorescent glaringly bright above them.

"Some things seem the same, no?" He continued. "You have always been the critical thinker. Fitting of a leader of one of the most dangerous assassin groups in the prefecture. However, Oracle, I have no plans of finishing you off, so please relax."

"What do you want, Jei?" Crawford finally spoke, though unmoving in his seat.

"What did you want, Crawford? Do you remember?" Jei asked. "When we were still Schwarz, we had one goal in mind; we had to play the underdogs, but underneath all that, we had a dream."

Crawford remained silent. Again, so different from the insane Irish teammate he once shared a roof under his head.

"Please don't tell me you've forgotten."

"Schwarz has been disbanded years ago."

"Yes, apparently."

"You never came back." Crawford said. "Which was better off anyway, Esset offered a reward to whoever can capture us, dead or alive."

"Doesn't it anger you?" Jei asked. "We've served them for years. We fought to the very end, and what do we get?" Jei smiled bitterly. "God knows I wanted to go back; but I realized, I wouldn't have done things as differently as now if I did. I'd have blended into the sea of a crowd...I'd have been the same as you guys are now."

Crawford didn't find anything wrong with using his talent on other means other than the underground, in fact, he found it a relief that out of the four, it was him who found a sense of normalcy in the world he'd come to know only as violent, unfair and cruel. He could never have dinned publicly outside unguarded and for the first time safe. He rather liked this new life of his; of course save for a few illegalities here and there, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Jei tilted his head. "Are you satisfied?"

Crawford let his eyes speak for himself.

"I never wavered from that dream." Jei said, his voice strong. "You were to lead us to that dream, to conquer the underworld. Be feared and respected. I must say, I never expected you to give up, hide, change. We almost had it, Crawford. We could have picked up where we left off." Jei stood and sighed.

"I want to show you something." He proceeded towards the door and opened it, but paused to look back at Crawford.

Crawford stood and cautiously moved towards him.

"What I want to show you," Jei opened the door wider for them both, "is what you would have done as the leader of Schwarz."


End file.
